SPS Extinction Universe
The SPS Extinction Universe is an alternate Universe if the Strategic Planetary Forces ended the Char Outbreak of 2259 in a wrong way. Such as when the SPS failed to send the Cortex-Led Team Armada and the Second Fleet to Char to contain the outbreak and instead retaliated against the outbreak with nuclear warheads. With the mistake of not placing restrictions in the Char Sara Star System. Leaving many wandering refugees around the star system. Though the virus was exterminated according to military reports. However, according to intels collected by the SPS Intelligence Agency, the virus mutated and survived against radiation. Information and Outcome Though it was never clear of what the origin of the outbreak and the virus itself. However, six months after the Char Outbreak. A fleet of refugees arrives to the Char Sara System and were attacked by the virus itself. The Fleet randomly warped to a Covenant Controlled Colonies. Leaving most of the Covenant in disarray and extinction for sixty years. In 2370, the Western Colonies confirmed the first Char Outbreak in Inner Colony Theta, with the SPS Theta Colonial Guards unable to respond in time. The Virus quickly overwhelmed the colony in a matter of days. The spread of the panic from Theta goes colonial wide. Leaving the SPS Government to respond to a full war against the virus itself. Naming Operation: Purging of the Worst. The Operation lasted for 38 years that resulted the entire western colony system to be lost from SPS hands and were entirely under control from the Char Virus. The Virus later mutated and created it's own species and race with a dominant mind figure. With Operation Purging of the Worst declared a failure in 2408, the virus continues to spread across the colonies. By the 2420s, most of the colonies from the Western System as well as the Southern and Eastern System were completely devastated due to the result of the economic breakdowns and the virus spreading rapidly with the use of refugee fleets. However in 2438, marking the Battle of Reach created the most destructive battles against the virus. The battle against the infected in Reach resulted in devastating SPS Defeat, however they were able to purge much of the infected before being fend off with the rest of the virus' new mutations Genoworms and Fortress Bugs. Between 2438 to 2441 marked the hardest fought battles of the SPS against the Char Infected hostiles. Battle of Earth In 2443, marked the year of humanity's homeworld at risk of the Char Virus when the 371st Invasion Troopers Regiment were sent to Germany to investigate the unknown source of the fallen object. Later, the Char Virus parasites went on hellbent and infects the entire city of Stutgart, effectively making the SPS quarantine the entire city and rampaged that ended in a nuclear destruction. Unknown to the SPS forces, a few infected escaped to the old tunnels of the Second World War and spreads the virus in Europe. Later, when the virus was exposed in multiple locations in Europe, SPS Central Command confirmed that Earth is no longer safe and that a total war against the infection is required. Therefore, Operation: Last Haven was declared to save Earth from the virus before it ends with an outcome that will purge and exterminate humankind's morale or themselves. Weeks after the operation, the containment was nearly successful. However, Doctor Samantha Cross accidently created an outbreak in Asia and quickly spreads the virus in China in a matter of hours. Beating the SPS deployment time of ODSTs and Spartans. The 371st Invasion Troopers Regiment were sent to Shanghai to assist the Colonial Guards but with little luck. As Shanghai was later destroyed by the use of tactical warheads. Hours after the use of nuclear weapons in China, news spreads worldwide as many cities in Earth such as New York, Chicago, London, Kenya, Manila and Tokyo were under attack by the virus simultaneously. With Manila overruned by the virus and Tokyo declared a deadzone when there were no more human presence left. The remaining soldiers of the 371st Invasion Troopers were sent to Gracemeria City in France. In order to evacuate French 9 and G-20 Members away from the planet. With later sent to San Francisco to evacuate the few remaining survivors offworld. The soldiers of the 371st were later sent to Tokyo to rescue Purple Heart. A once former ally to the 1989 coup d'etat to be rescued back to the Infinity-174, now a temporary command vessel for all the SPS Forces. The rescue operation was a success, at the cost of the 371st members lives. Eighteen hours later, Earth was declared lost. With all kinetic rod stations firing down on the planet to retaliate against the virus and purge it with sonic waves before sending the Earth Fleet and the Infinity-174 Fleet elsewhere on the remaining colonial havens. War